Mirrored Evil
by Puja723
Summary: One-shot. Through a series of events Master Xehanort finds himself face to face with Lord Voldemort. How do the most powerful villains, in different universes, react when they encounter someone just as evil and powerful as themselves? Would the outcome spell disaster for the heroes of light and the Chosen One destined to save everyone?


**Mirrored Evil**

* * *

**Woot! My first KH/HP crossover fic! The fic is taking place during the beginning of Deathly Hallows and after Dream Drop Distance. **

**Maybe one day I'll write a legit fanfic for these two series. So this is like a preview of things to come :) **

**Harry Potter owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros. **

**Kingdom Hearts owned by Square Enix and Disney. **

* * *

Darkness covered the clear sky. Complete darkness covered the land. The Ministry of Magic remained helpless as the Dark Lord's forces grew stronger. Muggles, non-human folk with no magic were now being causalities in the war. Hogwarts was now a refuge for Death Eaters and students were forced to practice the Unforgivable Curses on first years. The only hope both worlds had was the prophecy's chosen one, Harry Potter. An ominous dark cloud hovered over a handsome stately manor.

This was Malfoy Manor. It was surrounded by elaborate gardens, including a fountain. A rift of darkness opened up out of nowhere. This manifestation was known as a dark corridor. It was once used as means of transportation for a group of Nobodies, people without hearts, known as Organization 13. A group of men in black coats stepped out from the darkness. They were standing in the middle of a gravel driveway to a manor house which was surrounded by a large hedge curving alongside it. The driveway and hedge go past a pair of wrought-iron gates.

One of the men in black coats who seemed to have a hunched back looked up at the handsome manor in front of them smirking maliciously. This would be the place to begin. This world was perfect.

"So this is the place?" Braig shrugged carelessly. "Doesn't look like much."

Master Xehanort outstretched his hand making his keyblade appear unlocking the door to the manor, even with the dark magical enchantments to keep non-magical beings away; it was no match for the profound magical abilities of the keyblade.

The front door to the manor swung open inward at the approach of a person or perhaps just a select group of people without anyone visibly opening it. The hallway was large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering the stone floor. The walls of the entrance hall display pale-faced portraits lining the walls, and at the end of the hall is the bronze-handled door to the drawing room.

* * *

The drawing room was a widely proportioned room. It had a long ornate table, where the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort sat. There seemed to be some sort of meeting going on. There was dead silence coming from the room as the Dark Lord spoke. The new Organization 13 waited patiently in the hall. Master Xehanort watched in silence as he heard Voldemort's sadistic tone. The darkness was strong in his empty heart.

Nagini slithered beside her master gnawing on a large dead rat with her fangs before swallowing it whole. She hissed affectionately as she felt her master stroke her head with his snake-like fingers.

"My Lord," Bellatrix tittered. "I would like to appoint myself for this task," She gleamed at the Dark Lord with admiration. "I want to kill the boy."

Narcissa shook her head dismissively while lowering her eyes to the table as she heard her sister speak. Draco was trembling with fear while Lucius remained quiet through the entire meeting.

'_It seems as though these people also have difficulty getting rid of children._' Xehanort thought of the chosen keyblade wielders of light. How many times had his plans been thwarted by them? It was best not to think about it, he always had a backup plan for when things went wrong. Their time would come soon enough. The X-blade would be forged with the darkness from this world.

"As inspiring as your blood lust is Bellatrix, I must be the one to kill Harry Potter." Voldemort told her causing the only female Death Eater to shrink back into her seat.

The Death Eaters saw Voldemort rise from his seat. Xehanort watched with inspiration while a few of the nameless new Organization 13 members backed away at the site of this world's evil.

"But I face an unfortunate complication," Voldemort began. "That my wand and Potter's share the same core. They are in some ways twins. We can wound, but not fatally harm one another."

Voldemort's loyal Death Eaters became nervous as their leader began walking around the large table. Master Xehanort watched the slithery movements the Dark Lord made. This was no ordinary human being fueled with magical blood.

'_He must've taken drastic and powerful measures to become this powerful_,' Xehanort thought and smirked. '_We are very much alike._'

"Surely one of you would like the honor of giving me your wand." Voldemort said to his Death Eaters.

"Those peons don't deserve such an honor." Master Xehanort approached the dimly lit drawing room.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters looked up. The Dark Lord's eyes glared at the intrusion. Who in their right mind would interrupt his meeting? In an instant the Death Eaters rose from their seats revealing their wands in hand.

"Who dares to interfere in my affairs?" Voldemort sneered at the Organization members.

"My Lord let us dispose of them for you." Bellatrix said to him. She raised her wand at the strangers in black coats.

Master Xehanort raised his keyblade in the air casting a stop spell on all the Death Eaters.

Voldemort glowered with envy. '_How can such a muggle wield such power?_'' He thought rage building up inside him.

Master Xehanort looked at the Dark Lord. "You remind me of myself," The old Keyblade Master said. "Full of ambition and power." He smirked.

Voldemort was almost flattered by this stranger's words. Lowering his wand the Dark Lord replied, "Get to the point before I destroy you."

Braig, Isa, Ansem Seeker of Darkness, and Xemnas watched the two conversing with each other. They were very much alike despite being from different worlds. One was a young boy seeking other worlds and the other was a boy seeking acceptance that ultimately turned into a power hungry wizard. Two forces of darkness interacting with each other were almost satisfying. It almost felt as if these two would bring out not just this world's end, but every other world in existence.

A dark chuckle escaped from Master Xehanort's lips. "Defeat me?" He grinned. "How can you when there are thirteen versions of me standing at this very spot and only one of you?"

'_Thirteen horcruxes?'_' Voldemort thought. '_The most powerful magical number is seven…_'

"Splitting one's heart is a lot more different than splitting a soul into only seven pieces." Xehanort replied smugly.

"How?" Voldemort snarled, his hand twitching around his wand. "How have you split your soul into thirteen? It is impossible!"

Master Xehanort's lips twisted upwards into a smile. "Nothing is impossible when there is greatness involved."

'_This human is far more intriguing than I thought_,' Voldemort thought. '_I will learn his secrets and obtain a greater power._'

"There is a power greater than what you seek," Master Xehanort spoke. "A power more worthy of your kind. The power to rule over all."

Nagini slithered close to her master hissing. "_Do not trust him._" She hissed.

"_I do not like him either Nagini_," Voldemort spoke in parsletounge to his pet snake. His eyes gazed at the old man. "_But he has information I seek._" He turned to Xehanort. "A greater power? More powerful than the Elder Wand?"

The Elder Wand was one of the most powerful wands in the wizarding world. With the other two Deathly Hallows the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility, it would make one master of death.

Master Xehanort grinned maliciously as he said two words, "The X-blade."

"What means of ridiculous muggle magic is that?" Voldemort sneered.

Master Xehanort scowled lightly. "An incredible weapon able to open the door to all worlds," He said coolly. "The one who can claim the X-blade will be able to rule not just one world, but all worlds into everlasting darkness."

'_To rule over not just the wizarding world, but every other world out there._' Voldemort thought grinning raising his wand. '_That power will be mine_.' He watched Master Xehanort turn his back. The Dark Lord raised his wand speaking the spell of the Killing Curse.

Master Xehanort swiftly swung his keyblade at the green spell deflecting the spell. "Your novice spells are no match for the darkness." The old man left through a dark corridor with the other members of Organization 13. He had left the Dark Lord stunned and angry.

The stop spell on the Death Eaters wore off. They saw their benevolent leader angrily glaring at nothing.

"My Lord…?" Bellatrix squeaked out.

"We must act now if we are to kill Potter." Snape said.

Voldemort regained his anger composure. "No," He told his followers. "The boy can live another day," He held his wand tightly. The Dark Lord had come very far surpassing everyone he had come across. "There is someone else I must seek out and obliterate. No filthy muggle shall best me in magic."

* * *

**Sooo what do you guys think? I hope no one was out of character. I had a lot of fun writing this :) Maybe I'll write more one-shots of these two series together :) **

**:D Review**


End file.
